Never Late
by CraZy-AneH-GiRL
Summary: Sequel of Deidara As A Girl. Do you love me?.Everyone's tongue can tell a lie .Make me the happiest woman in the world, tell me if you love me. DeiSaku oneshot Never Late to Say I Love You


Hello everyone!! This is continuation of Deidara As A Girl. Actually, I didn't want to publish this story because...I like the first ending. haha...But, okay, I published it.

_My heart Will Go On _by Celine Dion

* * *

**  
**

**Never Late to Say 'I Love You'**

Her eyelids were heavy.

She's barely breathing.

A lot of sweat on her face, her hair was damp because of her own sweat.

Her body became stiff.

Blood spread on the white blanket.

The voice of crying baby filled the room.

The voice that would make her happy…

The voice that would force her to live…

"Sakura, she's born…Name her…" said a man

"Shira…What do you think?"

"Nice…Since I don't have last name, it'll be Haruno Shira."

Months of happiness, won't last long.

The disease has grown inside her.

The disease that she couldn't heal by herself,

Cancer… an incurable disease…

She felt it, but she could do nothing.

In fact, she had hidden it from him.

But she couldn't hide it anymore from him.

She can't even walk anymore.

Her body lay limp on the bed.

"Sleep…You look so tired…" said the man

"You haven't answer my question yet…Do you love me?" asked Sakura

"I ever tell you once…"

"I want to hear it once more…"

"I'm not a good man…"

There was a long silence between them.

Yes, some people would say he's not a good man. A good man will make his wife live happily with him. But he didn't. He's changed her to be a missing-nin and Live in fugitive.

"I don't care…you gave me a lot more than anyone could give. So tell me, do you love me?" asked the woman again

"Is it important…? Everyone's tongue can tell a lie."

"You know I don't have much time…So, make me the happiest woman in the world. Tell me if you love me…"

The man tried to turn the conversation, "Look at Shira, she'll grow to be a pretty woman like you someday…"

"Now you see, I'm not a good woman and mother too." Said the woman, "I can't nurse her like other mother…and look…there's almost no hair on my head, just like a monk. I'm not beautiful anymore…" said the woman with a teardrop on her soft cheek

"It's not your fault…Let her grow by her own like the eagle…"

"Will you promise to take care of her and love her?" asked the woman

Silent again…

"Everything had been sold because of me, we have nothing now." Said the woman sadly

"No… There are still your earrings. I'll give it to Shira when she's older. I'll tell her that her mother is the most beautiful and the best medic-nin in the village."

She smiled, "When my soul leave my body, my heart will break up when I see you and Shira."

"We'll meet again in other life. I'll find you wherever you are. I promise, I'll find you, even it will take more than thousand years…" said the man

_I promise I'll find you; even it will take more than thousand years…_

_I promise…_

Slowly, that man put the white thin blanket over her unmoved body. He caressed her hair softly. Uncertainly the woman would listen to him, he whispered…

"Haruno Sakura, my soulmate… In the other life, I'll find you no matter what… When the time's come, I'll tell you how I love you so…"

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces Between us  
You have come to show you go on_

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on_

_ Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on_

_  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on_

_**Fin**_

* * *

It's over now... My advice for everyone. If you love someone, tell him/her before it's too late. 

Have a nice day people,_**  
**_**CraZy-AneH-GiRL**_**  
**_


End file.
